There is always a Silver Lining
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Baird is thinking, but the unexpected happens and Baird is fighting for his life. Who is it that comes to his aid and will that person get there in time? I know it's not a super good Summery but please read! And please Review


There is always a silver Lineing

The Lambent attacked in a huge group, overwhelming the exhausted Gears. Smoke came up from burning buildings and camps. With each explosion, each gunfire, it lit up the night sky with such brillance. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, telling the Gears that another brave Gear had fallen.

In this long fifteen year war, the Gears were so exhausted. The Locusts had given them no break from their constant attacking, and it was begining to take it's toll. They thought they had finally defeated the Locusts and the Locust Queen but lost Jacinto in the process. When they had gone to a small island to start over only to be attacked by mutating Lambent Locusts. Now all the Gears were exhausted and at wits end.

Baird stood on a ragged clift overlooking the ocean. There had been a short break from all the fighting and he quickly took advantage of it. It was a beautiful view from up high and fresh clean air. Here he felt at ease.

'Shit. When will this stupid war end? Well, at least my parents aren't here to nag me anymore.'

Baird had showed no emotions when he had found out that his parents had died. Yeah, he was sad, but he was relieved that they didn't have to see all this.

They probably would be nagging him to produce an offspring next anyways... 'gotta carry on the Baird name...'

Leaning down, he picked up a small rock and threw it out into the water. The ripples started off small and slowly grew bigger.

"hm..."

It was late night, and the full moon shone brightly on the peacefull water below. Off in the distance, dark strom clouds slowly crept closer.

He wasn't prepaired for what happened next. It started off as a small unnoticeable vibration and quickly grew bigger. It felt like grubs tunneling under ground.

"Woah! What the..."

A large crack started on the one side of the clift and quickly ran all the way across, many streaching out like spider webs. Before he knew it, the ground gave way and he and the clift side were tumbling quickly toward the dark water below. He let out a suprised yell, unheard by anybdoy as he hit the water below at full force.

The weight of his entire metal armoar was pulling him down. He grabbed wildly at anything but his fingers wrapped around nothing.

He watched as his air bubbles begain to rise to the surface, panic begain to fill him, clouding his thoughts. As he went deeper and deeper, the pressure begain to build, squeezing the air out of his body.

Closing his eyes, he struggled to gather his thoughts, clearing away the panic and cluttered thoughts, he begain to strip away his armor. First the largest peice of armor, his chest plate. It dropped away, and he immeadly felt lighter. Peice by peice dropped off him and he begain to feel lighter and drift up toward the surface. With each passing second he was under water, his lungs burned more and more. He begain to struggle with some straps, becoming dizzy and light-headed.

Finally t of his armor fell away and he begain to swim toward the surface, his vision begain to blur and become dark. Not only did his lungs burn, but his muscles as well. As he broke the surface, he gasped for air, struggling to keephis head above water.

The dark clouds now covered the once clear sky, large droplets fell rapidly , blinding him and making it difficult to find the right direction toward land.

"Damn it!"

A large wave had built off in the distance, approaching him rapidly and finally breaking on top of him, knocking him under, and causing him to take in a lung full of water. Wave after wave knocked him around like a rag doll, keeping his head under water for several more seconds. He came up sputtering and gasping for air.

After only several minutes of fighting the waves, Baird was beginging to feel extreamly exhausted. Wave after wave crashed until Baird didn't think he could take any more abuse. He could feel his strenth slowly ebbing.

His lungs were really buring now and he was becomming extreamly dizzy as everything finally started to go black...

Then, as if the ocean had gotten bored, it spit him out onto the beach like an old piece of chewed gum that had lost his flavor. ( lol )

Baird laid on the beach, sand sticking to his body as he was still and nolonger breathing. The seconds begain to tick away.

On the other side of teh beach, Sam downed another group of Lambent when she ntocied Baird's prone form. Her heart pounded in her chest and she begain to run, but her heavy armor on the wet sand only slowed her down.

Dropping to her knees, she put her head to his chest to listened for a heartbeat, but found none. Her heart sank and fear filled her.

"NO!" She shook her head, not wating to belive what was happening. "No no no! Baird don't you dare die now!"

Immeadly she begain CPR, as she said a prayer. One...two...three. She pressed against his chest with all of her might, trying to get his heart to start pumping agian.

"BREATH DAMN IT!"

She leaned forward, squeezing his nose and blowing air into his lungs. His chest begain to rise slwoly.

"YOU BASTARD BREATH! DON'T YOU DON'T DARE DIE NOW!"

She begain to do chest compressions once more as tears begain to slide down her face and mingling with the rain.

She was unaware of the cold rain that was soaking her cloths and chilling her all the way down to her bones. All she could think about at that moment was getting Baird breathing again.

Another breath followed by chest compressions. Several minutes had passed and her arms were begining to become tired.

No...she couldn't give up now...

Her chset compressions were nolongers as strong as they were in the begining. She was begining to lose hope when...

Baird took in a deep breath and begain to cough. Quickly she pulled away, watching him roll over to his side and cough up a lung full of water.

"Baird..."

Relief flooded Sam as she let out a long breth she didn't know she was holding . She felt her heart rate slow to a normal rate.

Baird's whole body hurt and his lungs still burned from the lack of air for several minutes. He laid on his side, hacking up wiater when everything came flooding back. Quickly he sat up, startling Sam.

"Baird! " His name came out in a rush before she really thought of what to say.

"What are you doing here?"

'Idiot!' Baird thought. 'She probably saved your worthless ass and you're gonna be rude?'

"I was fighting Lambent on this beach and found you unconcous.'

"Uh..thanks." he felt embarraced and didn't know what to say.

Explosions continued off into the distance.

"Are the Lambent still attacking?"

"Yeah." Sam looked off into the distance where the explosions were comming from. Think you can fight?"

"What choice do I have?"

"True."

Sam stood then held out her hand toward Baird. For a moment, he looked up at her a little suprised, but took it. She pulled him to his feet.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Sam handed Baird her lancer and pulled out her secondary weapon, a sawed off shotgun. After exchancing glances, they hurried down the beach toward the next group of Lambent.

It was just the begining of many more to come.

Then End.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you have enjoyed this short story. Please let me know what you think, what you liked/disliked how I can emprove. As it says on my profile, the program I am using has no spell check, I am sorry. It's not word perfect or office and I am unable to afford it right now. Sorry...


End file.
